Crónicas de un secuestrador en Nerima
by trekumy
Summary: De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿porqué tuve que secuestrarla justo a ella?


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Crónicas de un secuestrador en Nerima.**

Aún no sé porqué lo hice… es decir, este es mi trabajo, con lo que mantengo a mi familia, tener un plato de comida en la mesa todos los días y una vez al año unas vacaciones a un lugar tranquilo, es todo lo que le pido a la vida. Pero de todas las personas en el mundo, ¿porqué tuve que secuestrarla justo a ella?

Me rendí a la tentación supongo…

Mis amigos del gremio de secuestradores, siempre hablaban de ella… sólo era una adolescente, una chica muy normal, que vivía en un dojo, iba a la escuela y a veces salía con sus amigas, tenía un padre maestro en artes marciales, y un novio que según decían era un iluminado para ese tipo de artes, pero se peleaban tanto que imaginé que el chico no movería un dedo para salvarla.

No era un buen negocio, no parecían una familia con altos ingresos, pero aún así esa maldita leyenda que rumoraba que existía una fuerza sobrenatural que impedía tenerla siquiera un día entero cautiva, era tan tentadora que no me resistí.

Y entonces la seguí una tarde, iba con su novio, me decepcioné y pensé en regresar al día siguiente, pero apenas tomé esa decisión otra persona apareció, era una chica de cabello púrpura que montaba una bicicleta, sin dudas mucho más exuberante que mi objetivo, pero me asustó un poco cuando la vi tomar impulso para caer sobre la cabeza del muchacho. Después de eso empezaron a gritar todos a la vez, nunca sabré que dijeron, sólo que al minuto la chica de cabello corto, mi víctima, se iba sola caminando muy rápido como si estuviera ofendida, mientras que el muchacho le gritaba que lo esperara e intentaba sacarse de encima a la otra chica.

Habría sido más divertido y sensato que me quedara viendo al novio y la otra chica, pero no, debía cumplir mi misión auto-impuesta, así que fui tras la joven, que "_convenientemente_" había tomado un camino solitario. Esa era mi oportunidad, me acerqué por detrás, le cubrí la boca y ella… de un manotazo me quitó la mano y continuó caminando, murmurando cosas como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Me desconcertó un poco, debí haber claudicado en ese momento, pero no…

Esta vez usé un pañuelo con cloroformo que siempre llevaba encima, fue así como logré dormirla, la cargué sobre mi hombro y me la llevé a mi escondrijo.

Ahh… hogar dulce hogar, pensé al entrar, esa era mi guarida secreta desde hacía diez años, en ese tiempo la había acondicionado para que fuera perfecta, tenía un pequeño y oscuro cuartito donde dejar a mis víctimas, le había pintado manchas grises y verdes en las paredes y nunca limpiaba las telarañas para darle un aspecto más tétrico. La sala era acogedora, tenía una cama muy cómoda para pasarme el día entero acostado, con un televisor en el ángulo perfecto para verlo desde la cama sin que me doliera el cuello luego. Le alquilaba esa casita a una anciana, nadie sospecharía de esa viejecita sorda y medio ciega, era un lugar muy barato y estaba al fondo así que nadie notaría nada extraño.

La arrojé en su habitación, cuando despertara le diría que había sido secuestrada y me reiría de forma malévola como nos enseñaban en la escuela para secuestradores… había que dar ambiente sino perdía la gracia. Me quedé dormido esperando a que ella despertara, estaba soñando que me daban el premio Nobel al mejor secuestro de la historia, que los reporteros me entrevistaban, y mis secuestrados daban testimonio de lo bueno que era en mi tarea, como los hacía sentirse miserables y perdidos en esa pequeña habitación sucia y mohosa.

Y entonces un grito salido desde las mismas entrañas del infierno me despertó, salté de mi cama asustado, solo entonces me percaté de que mi secuestrada ya no dormía. Me gritaba que quien quiera que fuera la sacara de allí, me ordenaba que la liberara o se lo pagaría… me dio miedo como me hablaba, hice un deprimente intento de risa maligna pero salió una mezcla de tartamudeo y risilla tierna de quinceañera.

Finalmente me rendí, ya no podría darle ese ambiente tétrico que tan bien quedaba en los secuestros, dejaría que se cansara gritando… pero no se cansaba. Nunca sabré de donde sacaba energías una jovencita tan pequeña, pero no había forma de hacerla callar. Media hora más tarde, cuando mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar puse un sedante para caballos en un tazón lleno de arroz, mezclé el polvo muy bien y se lo di a través de un hoyo en la puerta especialmente diseñado para eso. No dejó de gritarme aunque estuviera comiendo, creí que caería dormida antes de acabar su arroz, pero al contrario que eso el sedante pareció darle más energías ya que ahora no solo gritaba igual de fuerte que antes, sino que también golpeaba la puerta de tal forma que creí que la tiraría abajo.

-¡Ya cállate niña ruidosa!- le grité exasperado, pocas personas lograban sacarme de mis casillas.

-¡No me hable así, usted es un pervertido que secuestra jovencitas para luego verlas!- Dios, esa niña no podía callarse…

-¡Si quisiera ver alguna jovencita hubiera secuestrado a la que se estrelló contra tu novio!- debo admitirlo me dolió que me llamara pervertido –Ellos se veían muy a gusto luego de que te fuiste de allí- la tortura psicológica era mi especialidad.

Nunca debí decir eso…

Vi con horror como la pared que había a un lado de la puerta que nos separaba, caía sobre mi querido televisor. Desde la polvareda emergió la figura de un terrible demonio, con sus ojos rojos hambrientos de sangre y llamas a su alrededor… Me tallé los ojos y allí estaba, no era más que la misma chica que había secuestrado, con un enorme mazo en su mano… ¿Dónde demonios lo tenía?

-¿Muy… a gusto…?- preguntó pausada pero tétricamente, mientras se acercaba a mi levantando ese mazo -¡Dime que demonios viste!- me gritó encendiéndose como si fuera un fosforito.

Caí sentado, balbuceando muerto de miedo, esa no era una adolescente normal, eso era un demonio que se había camuflado para pasar desapercibido y así poder aterrorizar a los incautos humanos que tuvieran la mala suerte de atravesarse en su camino. Temí por la integridad de mis muebles con esa chica, monstruo, o cosa en plena combustión espontánea dentro de mi casa, claro que cuando sus garras atraparon mi cuello, la casa dejó de ser mi prioridad.

-¡Dime!- me gritó levantándome hasta que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

Además de un monstruo sádico y violento, esa chica era una estúpida, si no podía respirar, ¿cómo esperaba que le respondiera? Cuando comenzó a aflojar el agarre creí que también podía leer mi mente, apenas mis pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente me alejé a una distancia prudencial, desde allí la vi tambalearse, no me acercaría, podía ser una trampa.

Finalmente cayó al suelo, no comprendí nada hasta que la escuché roncando, el sedante había hecho efecto, eso era bueno, me permitiría llevármela lejos, dejarla en algún lugar cercano al que la encontré y me desharía de ese problema con parte de mis pertenencias y mi cordura aún intactas. Me acerqué lentamente, al menor movimiento huiría muy lejos, debía cuidar mi integridad física, la levanté de un brazo y cuando iba a cargarla sobre mi hombro como una bolsa de arena… no quiero recordar lo que sucedió luego…

Pero lo haré…

-¡Quita tus manos de ella!- me ordenó "_el novio_" luego de tirar mi preciosa puerta abajo.

La solté como si estuviera hecha de ácido, y antes de que tocara el suelo ese muchacho ya la había atrapado, sería campeón de voleyball imaginé.

-Akane… ¡Akane dime algo!- casi suplicaba ese chico, mientras la sacudía un poco.

Estaba por explicarle que sólo dormía, cuando me encaró, con una mirada tan fría que casi me orino encima.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?- esa era la misma voz pausada que había usado la chica antes de atacarme tan vilmente.

¿Qué que le había hecho? No mucho realmente, si comenzamos desde el principio, la espié durante un par de semanas estudiando sus movimientos, la dormí con cloroformo cuando se alejó de su gente, la traje a un lugar que no conocía y encerré en una habitación pequeña y muy deprimente, luego intenté dormirla con algo tan fuerte que podría haberla matado…

-N… nada…- respondí alejándome disimuladamente del demonio de hielo que en esos momentos parecía estar decidiendo que hueso me rompería primero.

Me equivoqué… los rompió todos con el primer golpe…

-¡¿Cómo que no le hiciste nada? ¡Está inconsciente maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a secuestrar a mi prometida? ¿Qué te hizo ella… ehh?- definitivamente esta gente desconocía el hecho de que alguien con sus cuerdas vocales estrujadas no puede responder.

Me lanzó hacia una pared, por fortuna debajo estaba mi cama, un poco de suerte en tan nefasto día debía ser atesorada. Lo observé caminar hacia la niña esa, volvió a levantarla mirándola de una forma extraña, como en esas telenovelas mal actuadas.

-Llévatela…- le supliqué con el hilo de voz que me había quedado luego de tanta ahorcadura.

-Eso haré… y no vuelvas a acercarte a Akane o no te dejaré un solo hueso sano- ahh… porque según él si me había dejado alguno…

Se dio la vuelta y supe que mi infierno finalmente había acabado… nunca fui bueno deduciendo cosas… La firme pared contra la que choqué rato antes se desplomó sobre mí.

-¡¿Qué hacer airen con chica violenta en brazos?- escuché desde debajo de los escombros.

-¡Shampoo olvida a ese infiel y ámame a mí!- ¿De qué Champú hablaba ese muchacho? Y, ¿quién me abrazaba?

-¡Ese tipo no ser Shampoo, ¿cómo poder confundir?

-¡Ranchan, te vi pasar corriendo y te seguí!

-¡Maldito hechicero Saotome, ¿qué has hecho con mi bella doncella?

-¿Alguien me podría decir donde se encuentra el dojo Tendo?

-¡Ranma mi amor, prueba estos polvos de la pasión que preparé especialmente para ti!- una risa estruendosa siguió a esa frase.

No puedo determinar lo que escuché luego, sólo que en algún momento perdí el conocimiento.

Y este es mi testimonio…

Jóven aprendiz de secuestrador, tú que has venido hoy a este hogar de salud mental a escucharme, tú que te ves tan lleno de sueños y esperanzas, tú que te sientes capaz de cualquier cosa… Escucha mi consejo… nunca lo intentes con esa chica, no importa que tan inofensiva se vea, no importa que tantos golpes exitosos hayas tenido, ni a cuantos guardaespaldas hayas burlado para secuestrar a tu objetivo… esa llamada Akane Tendo escapa a las posibilidades de cualquier humano…

Sé que no seguirás mi consejo, lo veo en tus ojos emocionados, lo has tomado como un reto… pues bien, hazlo…

Será agradable tener un nuevo compañero de habitación…

**FIN**

Me matarán… u.u

Lo siento sé que debería acabar lo que llevo comenzado, prometo que ahora me pongo a hacer eso, pero necesitaba algo nuevo para agarrar carrera y volver a escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.

PD: El nombre del secuestrador, por petición especial, es Tataputi XD.


End file.
